This project covers a variety of studies on the development, validation, refinement, and applications of methods for measuring physiological and biochemical processes in functional and structural units of the nervous system in animals and man. The methods are developed for use in animals with quantitative autoradiography and used for in vivo physiological and/or biochemical studies. In some cases the methods have been adapted in collaboration with laboratories engaged in clinical research for use in man with PET. The [14C]iodoantipyrine ([14C]IAP) method for measuring local cerebral blood flow (lCBF) and the [14C]deoxyglucose ([14C]DG) method for measuring local cerebral glucose utilization (lCMRglc) are examples of methods previously developed in this program, and adaptations of these methods are currently the only generally accepted quantitative methods routinely used in man with PET. These methods are in routine use in this Laboratory in investigations of various physiological, neurochemical, pharmacological, and pathophysiological states in animals.